Numbuh 2
"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh 2! 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V!" --Numbuh 2 Hoagie P. Gilligan (Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.) a.k.a. Numbuh 2 is a chubby American boy obsessed with cracking puns at every chance he sees, and inventor and pilot with a passion for flight. He is the 2x4 Technology Officer of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4. Appearance Numbuh 2 is the overweight member of Sector V, due to constant love of eating. He wears a blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shoes, an aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles, and light, brown hair under his rarely removed hat. Personality .]] Being Sector V's mechanical genius, Numbuh 2 is described as one of KND smartest operatives, but is jokingly called a "nerd" by his teammate Numbuh 5 as he would frequently play with Yipper Cards with Numbuh 4 and watch Doctor Time Space in the Continuums with the other kids in the KND. Numbuh 2 is in charge of building most of the 2x4 Technology in his team, even building Sector V's Treehouse. In ''Operation: A.M.I.S.H., Numbuh 2 loves technology above anything else to the point he begged and clung to Numbuh 1's leg to take him back to the Treehouse when he forced to stay in Sector A, a Sector that doesn't use technology. He also has a great interest in food, especially in chili-dogs as seen in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., and is the only one who is able to eat Grandma Stuffum's grotesque food. In Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., Numbuh 2 loves flying and would occasionally refers to himself as "King of the Skies". In Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., he is the only character in the show who likes spinach, when everyone else finds it disgusting. While off on KND business, Numbuh 2 has a knack of playing detective, as seen in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., Operation: C.L.U.E.S., and Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E.. According to him, he used to be partners with Joe Balooka, one of the Hall Monitors at Gallagher Elementary School, before he joined the Kids Next Door. As seen throughout the show, Numbuh 2 acts as the comic relief of the team alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, making jokes and cracking puns that he thinks that are funny, but isn't to anyone else in the show. As a result, Numbuh 5 would often hit him with her trademark hat or complains about his comments. Oddly enough, his counterpart, Negative Numbuh 2, is considered funny to everyone, except for Numbuh 2 himself. Numbuh 2 is close to his baby brother, Tommy Gilligan, despite the fact he finds him annoying most of the time as seen in Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. and Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.. According to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 taught Tommy how to build ships before Tommy became a KND operative. Family *Mother: Betty Gilligan *Father: Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Sr. *Grandmother: Lydia Gilligan *Siblings: Tommy Gilligan *Future Wife: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln Relationships Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) Even though this relationship is not hinted out strongly like Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3's, the two flirt in their own subtle ways, such as Operation: K.I.S.S. where Numbuh 5 states that she'll keep Cree's CD's and her "boyfriend" (Numbuh 2 who was "Hank") nice and safe. In Operation: D.A.T.E., Numbuh 5 quickly leans on Numbuh 2 when choosing her date. In Operation: C.O.U.C.H.., when Numbuh 2 mentions Numbuh 10 is "easy on the eyes", Numbuh 5 quickly elbows him. Their relationship is usually seen through the many bad puns of Numbuh 2. They often make fun of Numbuh 4 for his crush on Numbuh 3, and at Numbuh 1 for different reasons. Throughout the series, they are seen to have a close friendship and in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it was revealed that they got married. Cree Lincoln In Operation: K.I.S.S., Hoagie starts to display a crush on Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree Lincoln. When he becomes a teenager, Cree shows attraction towards him and even kisses him multitudes of times before he turns back to normal. Cree hates him afterward because he's a KND operative, but Numbuh 2 continues to harbor a crush on her and tries to flirt with her multiple times. Trivia *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his intelligence, which is sharp, but satisfyingly complex. *In Operation: H.O.U.N.D., he claims to be afraid of some kinds of dogs. *His codename is Numbuh 2 for two reasons: **His last name, Gilligan, is a reference to the American sitcom, Gilligan's Island, where Bob Denver's character, Gilligan was a sidekick or "Number Two Guy". **Numbuh 2's full name is Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. The suffix "Jr." is used when a father names his son after him, making the son the second person in the family to have his father's name. Gallery Image:S.I.X..jpg| Image:Numbuh_2_scanning_Bobby.JPG| 2